Power Struggle
by Cici3388
Summary: Jetèa enjoys her lover Lucifer, so much so that she goes against her nature to submit for him time and again. but tonight this plant wielding half-demon isn't going for it. tonight its her turn and Lucifer isn't giving up his place without a fight


J

My Luci took me out dancing after dinner, but I know what he was really planning; he wanted sex and he was going to make me submit to him again. That was how it normally went, I would fight him and he punish me into submission. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the things he did to my body, but every time I would recover from my high and still feel unsatisfied. Seeing him lose control was sexy beyond belief but I needed more.

"What is troubling you 'Tèa, is this place not to your liking?" he looked at me concerned.

"Yes, I enjoy this place, this dance…and this demon." I slipped my hand into his hand and tugged his hair and he retaliated by gripping my ass hard.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to upset me again?" his breath was husky and low; he knew when I was about to bait him into a fun time.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" he squeezed my ass harder and I winced a little.

"I would have to put you back in your place; I would have no choice but to punish you."

"Then punish me…if you think you can." That right there that flash of anger and lust in his eyes was what I craved. I needed it…I had to have it. I would defy him to the very end if it meant I made him lose control and ravage me, but not tonight.

"You think I don't know how to put my pet in their place? I see I will have to be extra stern with you then, I will have you screaming my name before midnight, the whole house will echo with your call. You belong to me!" The way he whispered in my ear made me quiver and he lead me out of the dance hall and back home. We couldn't even wait to get into his room before he wrapped me up in his arm and explored my mouth with his tongue; he loves my defiance, he loves the moment I break, it takes his own peak to a new level and I love doing it to him. We entered his room and he removed his cloak, sitting on his couch and pouring a glass of wine. I put my back to him as I started removing my bracelets and necklace.

"You really know how to get me started Pet; you will be punished severely for acting out in public." He rested his arms along the back of the couch and crossed his legs.

"And what do you want to do to me Senpai?" That title grew on him as a pet name, I remember I was so pissed at him I wouldn't even call him by name, now it was a game we played to get me to use his name during sex to show just who was in control.

"Rebellious little vixen, I know what you really want, but I will make you work for it; I will not give you praise or pleasure until I believe you have shown me you remember where you stand. I want you to undress and go to the bed and handcuff yourself there so that I may get started. I am going to whip your ass until you can no longer sit or sand and then I will ignite every nerve in your body until you beg me for mercy. Doesn't that sound lovely Pet?" I turned around an aloof look on my face.

"No it does not, and I am uninterested in your ideas." He looked surprised and angry at my response.

"Defiant as always, get on the bed and cuff yourself now!" I walked over to him, stepping my foot onto his coffee table and leaned onto my knee and cocked my head to the side.

"No. I. will. NOT!" He looked confused…like he wasn't sure if I was honestly upset or still playing. His face settled on anger and he tried to stand….but he couldn't he looked to his left and right and found his forearms were bound by my vines and he struggled in vain.

"Careful Mr. Pride; those are barbed and are fed with demon energy so they are quite sharp, being still would be best for you." He was PISSED, he stared at me with a crimson glow that gave me chills and a low growl erupted from his throat.

"Release me Jetèa….Now!"

"Oh Mr. Pride, I do believe you misunderstand me; I don't plan to let you free, not for some time." I stepped away letting my hips sway as I closed the curtains knowing he was watching.

"You see growing up my mother had always taught me to never be a bottom bitch, it is her mantra don't you know? Ha, but…I am adult enough to take turns. And I have played the game of submission for you for some time now. You love your dominance Lucifer…and I find that so sexy, the feeling of you overpowering me not because I allow it but because you want it enough." I pulled the pin out of my hair, letting it fall down my waist like a river of wine before I slipped the straps off of my shoulders. I turned slowly letting him drink in the black leather corset I wore with my black thigh high stockings and heels. I walked back to him slowly, a devious smile on my lips as I pulled out my teal colored rose.

"But Luci….my beloved Luci…I am not a bottom bitch. I have let you play your game and called you Daddy long enough," I made my rose whip and lashed him, destroying his shirt revealing his strong chest with a long pink mark across it, his face a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"Now it's Mama's turn."

L

I sat here trapped and at her mercy; I felt infuriated at her for snaring me this way! But the way she looked like a seductress with a vendetta, her garnet hair shaping her face and falling into her pushed up breast in that corset made me want to follow its destination and the way the heels shaped her legs made me twitch. She knew I wanted her, but I would not submit to her, ever! She was always headstrong, I should have known it would be a matter of time before she try to take the reins. My chest burned intensely from her whip, she shown me that it can cut through solid stone and most metal so I knew she was taking it easy, but these barbed vines were another story. If I struggled I would be cut to ribbons.

"PAY ATTENTION!" she cracked her whip threateningly and my eyes lifted to her; a satisfied and dark smile fell upon her face.

"You are not to receive praise or pleasure until I allow it, until YOU understand your place. Do you understand?" I refused to answer her and she smiled.

"Playing the defiant one are we…I see why you like this game." She began to lash me over and over again across my chest until it nearly bled.

"Naughty boy, the only way you will learn is to be punished." She was enjoying this too much for my liking. She took her foot and slid the table aside, straddling me her breasts but inches from my face.

"Do you want to kiss them, Lick them maybe?" I never broke eye contact and refused to answer, she leaned back and grabbed my whip from under the couch and spun it around my throat acting as a protective layer as the vines wrapped around and began to squeeze. Her eyes went dark and her voice stern as she stroked my face.

"When I ask you a question, you are to answer me, am I understood?" I she was not letting up and the lack of blood was making me faint. I broke eye contact and the barbed vines around my arms tightened as well digging into my skin.

"Am I understood?!'

"Y-y….yes…."

"Yes what?!" Oh I was going to make her pay for this!!

"Yes….yes mistress." Her eyes shown and her own sadistic smile stretched across her face. She unzipped the cups to her corset and released her breasts I had thought all night how I wanted to place my love bites all over her olive skin.

"Do you want to kiss them?" I was getting more furious by the moment, but her in this position on my lap made me weak.

"Yes mistress…"

"I want to hear it." my eyes must have burned holes through her as I said through gritted teeth.

"May I please kiss your breasts Mistress?" I heard a soft moan and a chuckle come from her and my member began to react.

"Yes you may." She released her grip on my throat and waited; I lowered my head into her soft bosom and began to kiss and lick them, my anger getting the better of me I bit her hard and she retaliated by clamping my nipples between her claws.

"Naughty, naughty…."I bit my lip hard to not cry out in pain, I would not give her the satisfaction. She released me and looked me in the eye her eyes were black, this was her demon side, a low animalistic growl slipped through her smile. Before she snapped my head back by my hair and bit my chest with fanged teeth, this time I did groan in pain and she chuckled as she met my gaze, a bit of my blood on her lip.

"See? That's not very nice now is it? Are you going to play nice?" I began to realize that my position was not one I could easily escape, and I succumbed to her only a little.

"Yes Mistress…forgive me." her eyes changed back and she giggled,

"Then as you were." I leaned my head back down and licked the area I had injured her as in apology. Then I moved long them and kissed her delicate skin and taking her brown nipple into my mouth, I sucked and flicked it with my tongue and she began to gasp and arch her back closer to me. She began to slowly grind her hips into mine making me hard and she giggled at my responses.

"Who would have thought the avatar of pride would get excited in this fashion? Is this what you wanted all along? Did you want to be dominated, humiliated? Does the thought of me putting you in your place and hurting you make your dick hard?" She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back again, ah…she did ask a question.

"No, mistress it does not."

"Oh? But here we are and here this is…" She ground slowly onto my dick and I sucked in my breath.

"I think you're lying to me, and I thought we were having fun; I guess I must punish you further." She lifted off of me, she left her own arousal on my pants; she was immensely turned on by the dynamic she put me in. she got on her knees and unzipped my pants, releasing my throbbing dick from its confines.

"Mmmm, somebody needs release….do you think you deserve it?" she let her warm breath graze it as she held me and I twitched to her pleasure. She stuck out her tongue running it upward along it without touching and blowing gently onto the tip, her touches were no stronger than a butterfly as she touched and grazed but refused to give me the touch I needed. Oh she was teasing me horribly I was losing my composure and quickly, The air felt thick and hot and I began to pant. She looked up at me as she rested my dick upon her tongue in her open mouth but refused to close it and I lost myself.

J

Listening to him moan made me quiver the more I teased the more he seemed to fall apart. He still looked so angry but his face was red with arousal and his eyes were glazed. But I needed to make my point, in this power struggle he achieved his dominance because I allowed it and he would achieve a climax the same way. I lifted him off my tongue and rubbed him along my breasts and he began to pant and groan.

"Luci?" I purred his name and his eyes fluttered to me, I had never seen him so flustered. Always proud always composed, this was a side only I had seen; only I could push him to lose himself in such a manner and it caused my wetness to run down my thigh. I wanted his dick in me so badly…but I wasn't quite done.

"Y-yes Mistress?" oh my Lord Diavolo…the desperation in his eyes!

"Have you learned your lesson? Do you want to be your release?"

"Yes Mistress." I began to stroke him more firmly and he threw his head back and I stopped immediately.

"Eyes on me." He look back down his brows screwed together in pained arousal.

"I want to hear you say it, I want you to beg for it." he let out an angry growl and it made me smile.

"Please mistress….take me and give me release…I need it…" I nearly came then and there. I ran my tongue up his dick, swirling it around the tip and then closing my mouth around it.

"OH FUCK!!!" He tensed and threw his head back again, but I allowed it, I wanted to feel his heat in my mouth. I slid him down my throat, using my tongue to massage it. He panted and moaned loudly, he lost all control at this point; I sucked him harder and he bucked his hips to get deeper into my throat. He was going to tear me apart after this, but it was so hot! I started to finger myself, so wet I was dripping. I took him out of my mouth to his displeasure and rose to put my lips to his and then my fingers which he sucked fiercely.

"Mistress let me come….please I beg you give me release!" I didn't have to make him ask this time, I broke him. Without hesitation I positioned myself over him and put the head of his dick to my opening. His eyes were completely blown out and he was sweating from his panting. I put my forehead to his and whispered to him.

"Tell me please….tell me what you want Luci…."

"I want to be inside you….i want to feel you around my dick, I want to fill you…please Mistress….Tèa….give me release…." I couldn't take anymore and I lowered myself onto him making him growl into my neck and bite it, but I let him as I gripped him around his neck and began to ride him. I couldn't contain my moans of desire and we ground into each other furiously screaming out in pleasure.

"Tèa…., f-f-fuck, I'm going to come…can I come…let me come mistress please!" he was blushing so much and his hair was so disheveled and it stuck to his forehead. I kissed his lips tenderly, I had never been more satisfied than right now and I hadn't climaxed yet.

"Come with me Luci….My beloved. And thank you for giving me this moment." I reached down and attacked my clit and rode him harder and we crashed into a wave of ecstasy together. We stayed together panting and I released my vines….ready to receive my own punishment.

L

She released me and on instinct I clamped my hand around her throat and squeezed. She tried to pull my hand away but she was not a match for my strength. I pulled her close to whisper her in her ear.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with that you are dead wrong! Insolent little slut, you have the gall to make a fool of me, to make me submit to you! How Dare YOU!!" She looked at me with calm eyes and cocked her head.

"Is that any way to say thank you? I submit to you every time and turning the tables once makes you this irate? Are you that selfish Lucifer? Are you so self-centered that you cannot give up your power for a little while?" my heart rent at her response…the way she dominated me was humiliating; but she takes this role for me….out of love. I put my other hand to her cheek, stroking her lovingly while still choking her I was ready for a second round.

"I am not giving up my power again….and you better not either!" I threw her into the wall and was on her in a flash taking her throat into my hands again and putting my mouth to hers. She moaned and kicked me back pouncing on me making us fall back onto the bed only to roll of, knocking over the nightstand. Neither of us giving in, neither of us submitting to the other…it became a sensation unlike none other. It was a high I had never experienced with another! She was not going to give in without a fight, if I wanted her I would have to force her and it was just what she wanted.

I pinned her wrists to the floor and kissed her again and she bit my lip, I retaliated by biting her neck making her scream in pain; her vines entangled our hands and she tried to put me on my back, and I swung her into the wall again and as I came back to her she quickly lifted her knee hitting me in the stomach and winding me. we stopped for a moment trying to catch our breaths, my frustration mounting. My hands still bound to hers in these cursed plants!

"Let me go."

"No!"

"Dammit let me go!"

"NO!" I dropped my head into the crook of her neck and she tensed ready for another bite. Instead I kissed and nibbled her tenderly and she shuddered. I felt the plants slowly recede and I put my hand on her waist and hers went into my hair. In this moment our desire for each other went beyond our need to dominate the other, this stalemate drove us into a frenzy that consumed us like fire and there was only one way to extinguish it.

J

His hands felt so damn good! He was still rough but he wasn't demanding in his movements as he ripped the rest of the corset from my body and grabbed at my thighs. I put my arms around his neck and lifted his dick pressing against my opening ready for me.

"I want you 'Tèa…" this wasn't a demand or plea, but a statement, a compromise.

"I want you too Luci…." I felt like my whole body was on fire. He slammed into me firmly causing me to cry out in shock. He began to move in such a painfully rough fashion that I could feel the wall cracking behind us. He was angry, I felt it in his movements his eyes burned with it and me putting him in that position made me so hot! he didn't hold back the abuse he was giving my center and I didn't hold back my screams of pain and pleasure.

"ah, fuck…Lucifer, Ha, shit!!" he clamped his teeth onto my neck as he moaned not letting up his hard slow rhythm. I tightened my legs around him, digging my nails in his back relentlessly. He then changed into his demon form and put his tongue into my mouth as he flew us to the bed. His pace quickened and he got even rougher making me scream, it felt painfully good how he continued to ram my insides, the way he gripped my thigh with on hand and my throat with the other hard enough to bruise. The way his eyes glowed and his teeth clenched, The way his wings stretched and twitched behind him made him seem like a wild demon, and I made him that way. I drove him crazy and it pushed me over the edge.

L

I took out all of my anger on her, it was what she wanted; every time she vexed me, every time she challenged me, and every moment she humiliated me this was the outcome she desired. She wanted me to lose control, she wanted to see the monster underneath and I planned to give it all to her. I looked into her hazel eyes and saw that I was giving her exactly what she wanted. She continued to yell as drew closer to hitting my peak.

"LU-LUCI-FUCK, FUCK, I'M COMING! You…feel so DAMNED GOOD!!" she seized up and I felt her clamp around me, I pulled her up with me in a sitting position and forced her hips up and down with mine.

"Ha-ha-ha…hng….fuck, you're making me come again, I can't…!" I moved my thumb to force her to climax again and she began to tremble violently.

"i-I'm not… letting you-ah, shit… off that easily… you are going to c-come with me!

"No-no, i-I'm sorry, i-I Can't, LUCIFER IT'S T-TOO MUCH AHHH!!" we both climaxed violently and collapsed onto the bed in a heap passing out from exhaustion.

J

I awoke to the alarm clock trying to buz though broken on the floor, my body felt like I was hit by a truck and I could see the black and blue bruises all over my hips and thighs. He was marked up badly as well but he seemed to sleep peacefully. For someone so dark he was so beautiful, I dragged myself over and gently kissed his eyelids open.

"Lucifer…Luci Dear…." His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me sleepily and yet so full of adoration. I planted more kisses on his face not hiding my smile.

"Are you still mad at me Senpai?" He chuckled and stretched a sore arm around me to pull me into a cuddle, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"No, to your disappointment I am not. To be honest I don't think either of us can take another round."

"Yeah I can't hardly move…" that had to have been the angriest and most violent sex we ever had, I had no idea how we were going to explain the many cracks and dents in the walls unless say we were in a fight…it would fit.

"Neither can i."

"Let's just stay like this today then." He opened a sleepy eye and smirked at me.

"Fine by me." I nuzzled into his chest and I heard him sigh in contentment this was always the best part no matter who was on top.

"I Love you 'Tèa."

"I love you too Lucifer."

"But I won."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I would have you screaming my name before midnight and I won." I lifted my head to his smirking face.

"How do you figure that?!" He pointed to the wall where he had me pinned and was fucking me so well, no wonder it hurt the wall clock was there, it was broken at eleven forty five.

"Damn you Lucifer!"

"Too late."

"Go to hell!"

"Already here." He smiled, his eyes still shut.

"You….ugh!!" I buried my face in his chest and he laughed. Oh well…I may have lost the battle but I won the war.

"Luci?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time…can we not make our love making a competition?"

"Good idea…" we would stay true to that for a little while but we could never help ourselves, we were a literal power couple.


End file.
